Blaize's Fire, Raven's Hope
by Drake Williams
Summary: Raven walks into a bar...and a man saves her from a pervert. Does she love her hero? M for Future scenes and non-detailed rape.
1. Chapter 1

Meetings

I walked into the Black-Briar tavern and saw a man with red eyes starring at me. I sat down on a stool. "What will you have miss?" The bartender asked. "I would most appreciate Nord ale." I said. The man put the tall glass in front of me, I took a sip of the cool liquid. It's been a long time since I had a nice ale. It was good to finally rest for once, since I killed Alduin in Sovngarde. I sat so I could see everyone behind me. I pushed some golden hair out of my eyes. I looked at the man with the crimson eyes a little more...I couldn't see much of his face because of his black cloak. I was torn from looking at him when a heavy set man grabbed my wrist. "Ello there...las. Why don't me and you go have some fun?" The man said. "Let go of me." I said looking at him. I didn't want to shout because I didn't want to hurt anyone else and to save the building. But what happened next took me completely off guard.  
"Let go of her." The red-eyed man said. I could see his face now since he removed his cloak. He had short dark brown hair. His face was rough, like his voice. I could tell he was a Nord just by his face. "Or what? You gonna stop me?" The man said. "If that's what it takes for you to leave the lady alone...then yes." He said in a smart ass voice. The man let go of my wrist, he then punched my hero in the ribs, then as my hero grabbed his wound and dropped his face tried to knee him. My hero stumbled on the floor, you could see the fire in his eyes. He got up and his right hand erupted into a blue and red flame, he then punched my attacker in the face leaving a black spot on his cheek.

He collected himself and walked over to me. "Are you ok?" He asked looking into my eyes. His eyes were filled with a light red then around his cornea was a light blue...it was...more beautiful than a white rose. "Yes..." I was cut off by the bartender. "Get out. I don't want any trouble." He said. My hero put the coins for his drinks and food...and for...mine? My hero walked out the door...well barley. I ran after him..."Wait!," I called at him. We were on the little bridge in Riften now. He looked at me with his eyes of pain, and compassion. "What is the name of my hero?" I asked looking at him. "People call me Blaize." He said...before passing out and falling backwards.

I sat next to him until he finally woke up. I wrapped bandages that were around a puncture wound in his side and sat neatly on his shoulder. He looked as if he were stronger than 10 orc berserker's. His body had pink lines on it like mine...scars. He had a massive scar on his back, that went from his lower armpit to his lower torso. He looked like an angel sent from Talos himself. He sat up fast and grabbed at his side, "Slowly. He used a dagger on that punch." I said looking at him. He had green linen shorts on...and where is...manhood should be poked up a little. He was turned on by my light blue dress that stopped at my butt. "Thank you." He said while blushing a little. I got up and started to walk back to my room when his rough hand held gently to my wrist. I had to hand it to him...it turned me on more when he did that. "You never told me your name." He asked looking into my eyes again. His eyes were...making me so fucking drunk. "My name is Raven. I am the Dragonborn." I said with a little pride. "I thank you Raven...with all my honor. I will re-pay you." "You can...become my follower and help me with adventures...when you heal of course." "It would be my honor to do so. I will be up and running in 3 days." I was a little skeptical but he was doing sit ups and push ups in my living room every day. His hair grew a little longer, and his muscles, to me, grew bigger and more attractive. _Am i really falling for him? Well I've always wanted to marry someone like me. Strong, warrior type, and a nice and respectful Nord. He was nothing but perfect._ I wanted him a lot but I don't know if he wants me. I will have to try to get inside of his head. And I knew damn well how.

The snow was cold, Blaize was right next to me wrapping his arms around for warmth. I don't know but I felts even more safe when he was next to me. He stuck out his hand in front of me and a small ball of fire was in his hand. He lifted my elven chest plate up, I placed my hand on his and looked into his eyes. "This wont hurt...I promise." He said looking at me. He gently pressed his hand into my abdomen and the ball entered me giving me complete warmth...that never left. "What about you?" I asked looking at him. "I'm filled with it. I'll be fine." He said. I hugged him placing my head on his blades armor chest plate. His cloak covered his back and his shoulders. I was falling asleep, Blaize picked me up and started to walk. My eyes were getting heavy and heavy until we made it across the border of Whiterun. Blaize still carried me I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was now falling asleep when the sound of footsteps woke me up.

"Berserkers. 10...fuck..." Blaize's voice sounded filled with anger.  
I got down and unsheathed me steel sword. Blaize unsheathed his sword...which was wierd looking. He called it..."Dawnbreaker." The orcs came into view. "Listen Nord," he said pointing the tip of his sword towards Blaize. "All we want is the girl and you can go free." He said. "If you touch her...I will rip your throat out of your flesh." Blaize said looking at the orc. "I'm going to pretend you never said that and I will give you 10 seconds to run away now." "If you didn't hear me let me say it a little louder. Fuck off. You are not this girl. She is mine. " Wait what? "She is mine?"...he has feelings.

The orc ran towards Blaize, Blaize stood there like a rock. Blaize raised his blade and deflected the hit from the orc sending him back a little further. Blaize looked up and gritted his teeth, then pushed back...it started to rain now. Blaize swung his sword like it was a paint brush, he cut a rain drop in half then he cut the orc leader...in half. Another orc came after him then 3 came at him. They knocked him down and cut him more and more. He was dead...Then they came after me. I swung my sword and hit all three and they fell on the muddy ground. More came after me all 11 came after me. I swung my blade hitting two more, then I shouted and 4 flew away from us. While I was backing up, I slipped and fell on the ground.

They all surrounded me now they were ripping off all my armor until the got to skin. They violated me and tossed me from orc to orc. Until I heard a dragon shout and they all flew up into flames. I laid there in curled up like a ball. I looked where the flames came and I saw Blaize running towards me. "Come on we have to go." Blaize said. I was crying now...Blaize ran one of his fingers over a tear and wiped it away. He helped me get all my armor back on, I looked at him and was hit with another wave of tears. I rested my head on his chest, "Hey...shhhhhh. I know it hurts. It stings, but I will never let that happen to you ever again. I promise. Shhhhh." He sat there with me and rocked me in his arms until I fell asleep.  
I dreamt of Blaize holding me, telling me it would be ok. Then I dreamt of him shouting...He shouted...

When I woke up I was on a bed roll near a fire. Blaize was sitting next to me, casting a spell to heal his wounds and mine. I sat up, "Good afternoon sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" He asked. "Fine. I'm still a little shaken from...you know. But that's besides the point. You shouted...how?" I asked. "I am also Dragonborn. Just...the soul that took me was purely fire...hence...the fire I'm filled with." He said. "Why didn't you tell me?" "You didn't ask. I'm sorry, I didn't think it was the right time...Sam." "What?" "Sam is my real name. I thought someone should know." "I like Sam way better than Blaize." After I said this Sam got up and walked deeper into the forest._ Did I say something? Fuck. Liv...why do you always fuck up a time with a hot guy...probably trying to get into your leggings?_

I sat there with my legs pressed to my chest. I wasn't wearing my armor, I was wearing my light blue dress that was under my armor. Sam came back with some meat, "What is it?" I asked. "Venison." He said. He ripped some off and put it in a pot over the fire...I guess in a stew. He also got bread, and poured us some ale. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. "All I have done is get you hurt and into trouble." "Well. I'm sill repaying you, and...I'm kind of...attracted to you." He said blushing. He stirred and stirred, he then poured some of the stew in bowls for us. I took a spoon full and ate it...it was _soooooooo_ good, "And you cook. What can't you do?" I asked playfully finishing my bowl and asking for seconds. "Well. I really...have never...done 'it' so, I can' really do 'it'" He said blushing. I dipped bread in the stew...finishing it off, I was filled.  
Sam washed the bowls and packed them away. "So you mean you've never had sex?" I said pressing my legs to my chest. Sam looked at me...and nodded, I saw his pants stick up again..._He can probably see my panties._ I crawled my way over to him and sat in his lap, facing the fire. I rested my head in his neck. All he had on was his green linen shorts...the moon was clear in the sky. Bright as all hell, "Well...we will have to fix that..." I said in his ear. I felt his erection on my thigh. I kissed his lips..."But not now. I'm to tired." I said laying down on my bedroll. I heard Sam ruffle over and lay behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked not agitated...just wondering. "We only had one bedroll." He said wrapping his warm skin on mine.  
For once in a very long time...I felt safe from everything...and comfortable...with someone who cares...


	2. Chapter 2

His Past

We were off right after we got up. I had bread for breakfast that was smothered in cheese, Sam had nothing…well I think some berries and water but that was all. We were walking into another forest, "Last forest…I hope." Sam said. We walked for what seemed like hours for me. "Liv." I said. "What?" Sam responded looking at me. "My real name is Liv." I said looking at him. "Its beautiful." He said. At least someone liked my real name, well except my parents, but they were long gone. We started to continue walking when I heard water crashing, I stopped and waved my arm to signal Sam to stop. "Listen. Waterfall….water!" I rejoiced it had been forever since I really relaxed and bathed so, this was perfect. I took my armor off and dived into the blue water.

"Come on Sam the water is wonderful." I said treading water. I had my undergarments on. "Alright." He said stripping his cloak and armor off. He had on his green linen shorts on. He dove in and popped up right in front of me. "I really needed this." He said. I smiled and jumped at him and hugged him. I splashed him and he splashed back, he dove under and I couldn't see where he went. Then suddenly I felt hands grasp my legs and push me, I screamed even know I knew it was him. He started to laugh and then dropped me and I was swimming in front of him. I looked more into his eyes, how the blue swept me away like a running river, then the red burnt me up like real fire. I was drunk for him…and I think he knew it. He leaned closer…then closer until his lips met mine. He rubbed his hand on the side of my cheek. His tongue spread my lips and our tongues danced for a while. I explored his mouth as if it was a new world to me. I pulled back…and smiled and pressed my forehead with his.

Sam swam up onto shore and grabbed something out of his bad. It was white. He rubbed it on his chest then on his arms. He rubbed a lot on his hands and cleaned himself….down there. He threw the white block at me. It was soap…"Thank you." I said rubbing the much needed soap on my whole body. Sam got out and grabbed his cloak, I got out as well and I was shivering. He looked at me and gave me the cloak to dry off. I dropped the cloak and took the soap to wash….areas. I went behind the waterfall. "When you done with the soap! I want it back!" He said. "Are you sure you want it after I'm done in here?" I asked. "Yes." He said.

I peeled off my undergarments and rubbed the dirt and grime off my breasts then I rubbed the soap on the top of my precious area. I used the soap to wash my hair too, and then stood in the waterfall to rinse off. I was about to walk when I slipped and fell, I heard Sam come over. "Liv. You ok, I heard a thump." It was getting dark so I didn't think he could see, "Here I got you…." Sam grabbed my breast. "Liv! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He said backing up. I was blushing just as well as him. He flicked his fingers and a flame appeared illuminating the cave so we could see. His eyes were closed, "Sam. It's fine it was an accident. Don't worry." I said. I lied…I was kind of turned on that he did the mistake.

I was walking back to put my armor back on. Sam had said sorry at least a million times, "Liv. I'm sorry. So sorry, It was pitch black I couldn't see…" He trailed off. "Sam if you say sorry one more time I will cut your tongue out and feed it to slaughter fish. It's fine, it was an accident." I said looking at him, "Your hands are really rough too." I said looking at him. I started to laugh, he blushed really bad. And lowered his head, I hugged him and squeezed. "It was a joke." I said in his ear. He smiled at me.

We were off in no time. Sam had his armor on and his sword tight across his waist, he carried everything. He insisted that he do the carrying, even know I really don't bring much with me. We just had to cross one more plain then we would be in Whiterun, safe and sound. We had just gotten to the plain. Carcasses laid as far as the eye could see, geyser's spewing hot water. "Great. We're almost there." I said looking at Sam. "Ha Ha. Very funny." He said looking at me. He had jumped down onto the plain's hard earth and offered his hand to help me. I grasped his un-gloved hand and fell on my feet. "Thank you." I said. We ran across the abused earth almost all the way to the other side until…we heard the sound, the sound of a dragon.

"Fucking great." Sam said. He un-sheathed Dawnbreaker and planted his feet firmly in the ground. I had un-sheathed my glass sword we got from an orc. The dragon landed in front of us, and opened his mouth to breathe…whatever element. I was standing directly in front of it. Sam had lunged at me and pushed me behind a log while he used a bit circular rock as a shield. "Go for the head!" I screamed. The ice stopped, and Sam threw the rock at the dragon hitting the dragon in the head. Sam lashed at the dragon with both hands around the hilt of his sword. The dragon kicked him away. I vaulted over the log and shouted at the dragon causing it fly backwards a little. I lashed the dragon hitting it with each blow, until…its massive jaw clamped over my leg and was wiggling me like a mouse in a lion's mouth. I drove my sword into the mouth of the beast and it had dropped me on my back knocking the wind out of me. It stomped over to me….jaw open, ready to eat me. I closed my eyes, thinking it was over when I heard footsteps and then….I heard a shout.

I opened my eyes to see Sam shouted at the dragon. "The dragon that was set a Blaize, I like it." I said getting onto my feet. Sam dropped to his knees, "Sam! Are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine. Are you ok is the more important question." He said getting up and using one of his arms and wrapped it around my waist. "I'm fine. Shall we…" I said pointing into the direction of Whiterun.

Sam and I were at the gates. Sam put his hood up and gave me a spare cloak in case, I put my hood up as well. "Here we go." I said holding onto Sam as he pushed the gates open. It was busy for Whiterun. People running, and walking, merchants talking and thanking. Parents asking for their kids to come inside to eat. But what really caught my eye was a cloaked man looking right at me from the wall to our right. "Let's go this way." Sam said walking to the left. A man blocked our way. "Where do you think you're going Samuel?" The man said. "I don't want any trouble Alec. Leave me alone." He said trying to get past him. "Who's the girl." The man I guess Alec now asked. "Fuck off." Sam replied. Then the man from the wall cam over with three other men, "Hello Sam. I see you've grown on….a girl that you know a little more than she knows."

"Fuck you." Sam said pushing past him. The man caught my arm and pulled me, "Sam!" I yelled for help. Sam punched the man in the nose, the other men un-sheathed there's swords. "It's alright." The man with the bad nose said. "Sam. I know you don't want to, but you're coming with us. If you like it or not, we can go peacefully or roughly." The man looked at him. "I said I wanted out." Sam said. "Yeah well, you should have thought about the before you killed the headmaster. Now, you will either, go with us, go with the guards and face 20 years in prison, or you can give us the girl." He said. Sam didn't say anything. I could tell why, he was thinking. And he was scared, I was scared too. "If I go will you leave her alone?" Sam asked. "Of course." He said then the men seized Sam. "After I tell her." The man said. "No!" Sam yelled then was knocked out. "Hello their las. You might not remember me. But we were the ones who killed your father. We were kids, when we did it. Remember, you were just our age. Just….not in control, and Samuel over there killed your father." The man said in to my face.

Did I just hear that, the man I love killed my father? "No you're lying." I said. "Oh but I'm not." The man said and reached into Sam's waist and pulled out an elven dagger that was bent at the handle. It was the same one that killed my father; I took the dagger and looked at the blade. It read…"Samuel Blaize. A Born Dragon," tears built in my eyes. It was really him all along. I fell to my knees, the men walked off with Sam…that monster. I was heartbroken, killed, I rather been hurt by that man in the bar 3 weeks ago, than stay with Sam. I don't think I could ever forgive him….ever…

**Sam's POV**

I fucked up. And now im paying the price, the woman I loved hates me, probably wants me dead. And im stuck on this fucking boat. I still had everything even my weapons, but my hands were bound in front of me. I was stand in front of everyone I used to work with, Alec, Gared, Flynn, Dervin, and the head-asshole that lied to Liv, Morwin. "How did you like my story Sam? Oh and I gave her the dagger that her old man gave to you. I think she hates you now….Oh! I think she was crying when we left too!" Morwin said looking at me. All the men laughed, my anger was growing and growing now. "Well, Sam it has been a pleasure but you have to die now." Morwin walked over to me. "I'll make sure the girl is well taken care of." He said in a whisper then laughed. My anger was getting the best of me again, my hatred was growing, and my heartbrokenness was now turning into anger towards Morwin.

Everyone took their swords and lashed at me cutting into my skin like smooth cheese being cut. It was the way we used to do things. Everyone would cut the victim, make him suffer, and feel pain, until he literally begged for the headmaster to kill him. Alec cut into my side, Gared cut my arms, Flynn cut my leg, and then Dervin beat me half to death. Now it was Morwin's job to kill me, "Well are you going to drop to your knees?" Morwin asked looking at me. "Fuck you." I said then shouted at them all making them all catch a blaze. They all jumped into the water, I had to dodge blades from the people they recruited over time. I used my fingers to snap fire at those who came near me, until someone caught my leg with their blade.

Morwin along with the others climbed back on board. "I'm going to make sure you die slowly and the girl gets ravaged day by day until she begs for more." He said. He swung at my head but I kicked him and dove into the cool water. The water was refreshing, and images of Liv flooded my vision. Until an arrow hit my shoulder…and I lost some precious air. I surfaced to get more, "There over there!" I heard someone scream, I dove back under and swam hard and steady.

When I made it to shore my body ached, I stretched and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder that reminded me of the arrow lodged in my skin. I sucked in the pain and used my hands and gripped the arrow very tightly, and pulled it out. My vision started to blur, and a headache was bowling up in my skull. I dropped an extra dagger out of its sheath and kicked it, causing it to bounce of a rock and land in my hands. I cut my bindings. I thought of a spell and I healed my cuts and the arrow hole that was left in my shoulder. I felt the magic trickle down from my stomach, through my finger tips. "Ok, time to go see someone who probably doesn't want to see me." I said out loud. Liv had every reason to be angry but, she didn't know the truth. And I needed to fix that…


	3. Chapter 3

Pain Isn't Worth It

My breathing was controlled but heavy. I ran faster and faster with each step…with each aching step. My shoulder was still fucked up by the arrow. My legs and arms still held the pain that felt like poison from the lashes by the blades on the ship. They took me outside of Solitude, I was maybe 2 hours away from Whiterun now. Hopefully Liv is still there; hopefully she won't hurt me too bad. Listen to me I sound like a fucking bitch, well she is the Dragonborn, and so am I. But, she knows more shouts, I only know fire shouts. Fucking A if you ask me.

Finally the gates, I put my hood up, I raise both my hands and place them gently placed them on both doors and pushed them open using my shoulders. After I opened the gates and I saw Whiterun still crowded on the inside, my shoulders pain came back. "Ahhhh." My shoulder hurts like I just got bit by a dragon. My vision starts to blur, I stumble and catch myself on the ground. Im panting, I cough some blood up and wipe my mouth. I get back up and look around for Liv, the pain comes back and I can't take it….I pass out.

_Liv is running away. "Wait! Liv come back!" I yell. No answers. I look around and see nothing, I hear a voice in the distance. "You killed him! Why Sam? Why! I loved you! And you betrayed me." Liv's voice was easy to pick out. "If you let me explain I can tell you why!" I yelled back. "I don't want to hear it now. Wake up. Sam wake up….." The voice was fading. _

"Liv!" I yelled getting up off a bed. "Hey. Your alright." A voice came back. A bandage was on my shoulder that went from my left shoulder, which where the arrow hit, to my right hip, where it stuck to my skin. I rubbed my head, my vision was still a little blurry. "Where am I?" I asked. "Blacksmith, in Whiterun. We saw you fall and we helped you." A man said. The man had iron armor on, that covered his torso and exposed his arms. "Thank you. But I must be off." I said getting up. I slid the left of the bed and placed my feet on the cold, wooded floor. I slid into my boots and placed my blades armor on and my cloak. I placed 250 gold on the table, "That should cover my needs. I thank you again for the hospitality." I said putting my hood over my head and walking out into the day. _How long have I been out? Probably should have asked._

I wrapped my arms around my torso trying to cover as much of my familiar armor as possible. I walked into the market area, and looked everywhere, still no sign of Liv. I walked up the steps to the big tree and look at the bench, and there she was. Sitting in her own beauty, golden hair sitting on her shoulders, her tan skin, and she was wearing her blue dress, she was reading a book of some sort. I didn't how to approach her. Should I sit next to her? Yeah, Im going to die today, I was shaking violently, I stopped myself shaking. I inhaled and started over to her.

She was so beautiful, her hair was like a goddess', and she smelt of flowers. She did have a green and yellow flower holding her hair. I sat next to her, signing my death wish. She looked up at me, "Hello." She said. "Errr….um….Hello." I said. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "You know it's pretty warm out. I don't know why you need a cloak." She said looking at me. I didn't answer, but she looked up at me, I caught her gaze. She looked more closer, then I saw her eyes widen…."You-" She said before I clapped my hand over her mouth, "Yeah I know your mad but let me explain-" I was cut off by her jamming her elbow into my ribs, "Ouch. That really fucking hurt." I said looking at her. I could feel my face tighten when I looked at her, I felt my eyes turn more red than usual, and I saw her eyes widen and her try to get away. I looked for a spell in my head, and then I thought of one. I felt the magic go from my head to my hand and Liv passed out, I caught her. I walked down into my house, and set her down on my bed.

I flipped my hood off, and peeled my armor off as well. I let them fall and "TINK!" on the ground. I rummaged through my bad and took out my green linen shorts and slipped into the soft and warm fabric. I took off the bandages I still had on and looked at my shoulder. It was still red and trying to heal. I used a spell to increase the process, it felt a whole lot better. I went into my room and looked through my closet until I found my favorite light blue, long sleeved shirt. I put the shirt on and rolled up the sleeves. It was warm on my skin, I tied some twine, that was part of the shirt, on the lower part of my neck. I wrapped Dawnbreaker in its sheath and placed it behind the door and strapped on my elven dagger.

I walked up the stairs and turned to my left and slid into the extra bed. The sheets were warm. I was slowly taken by sleep…

**Liv's Pov**

_Did he really just kidnap me? Fucking asshole, he did say let him explain. I was just so angry; I think I will try to escape. When he goes to sleep I will escape. _

I woke up and stayed still, and scanned the room for anything hostile, maybe even him. When I thought it was safe I sat up. I was still in my blue dress, but the end of it was picked up a little as if he was….fucking pervert. I slid out of bed and tread like a cat. Making sure every corner was safe, and to look at everything in the house. I saw a room in front of me like a spare room. I crept inside and looked down at the bed to see it empty but the sheets messed up. Great he was up.

I crept down the stairs seeing a pot and it was steaming from the top, and no sign of Sam anywhere. I looked at the door and made way for it, I looked behind me and again in front and walked into something light blue. I was pushed back and fell on my ass, I twisted my wrist. "Ahhh." I screamed as I hit the floor, I looked up to see Sam standing their holding onto his shoulder. "You asshole! Fucking asshole." I said trying desperately to hit him. He caught my wrist and caught my band wrist but he didn't grip. "Please. Don't fight, im sore from escaping, and my shoulders fucked up. Give me a minute and I can help you with your wrist." He said. I looked up at him and was staring into his eyes…those eyes. Behind those eyes was a killer, a cold blooded killer, a pure dragon, a person who needs to be controlled, and pain. He was so nice to me now, I felt bad for him a little. I shook it off, he killed dad…he must pay.

I sat down by the fire trying to warm up a little, Sam came back with a cup of whatever. He gave me the cup and sat down next to me. I sipped at the cup and a sweet, milky, and very cold substance was in it. He reached over and gently took hold of my wrist, he rolled my sleeve up just to my elbow and gently placed my wrist on a cloth. "Just hold still and it will be over very quick." He said. He put his hand mere inches from my hand in the air, and closed his eyes. And before I knew it, a dim purple light came from his hand. I didn't feel a thing. Sam opened his eyes and looked at me. I took my hand back and rolled my wrist hearing a few little pops and cracks. "Better?" Sam asked looking at me with sad eyes. "Better." I said.

Sam got up and started to stir the pot. He was cooking….again, yes. I love his cooking. "What are you making?" I asked. "A stew, there really wasn't anything in the house so I just threw some things that are good in stew together." He said. His shirt was beautiful and so was he, his hair was longer, just enough to get into his eyes. His eyes were the same, but I never saw him get so angry before when I hit him. "Why were you so angry when I hit you?" I asked kind of afraid that he might get angry again. "I was angry because you hit me, and then I was sad. That's why the blue took over after a minute." He said still fixated on the stew. "Why are you being so nice to me? Didn't put you through enough hell? Didn't those men….hurt you? Didn't I hurt you?" I asked sliding both my legs under me sipping the milky liquid from the cup. "Yes they did hurt me. But you hurt me more, im being nice to you so you don't kill me. Before I sat next to you yesterday I was shaking…really bad. I was scared you might kill me." He said looking up at me now.

Those words stung, I didn't mean to hurt him. And besides he's like every other man in my life now, always afraid I might hurt him. But those men….they must have done something to him to hurt so bad now. Sam sank to the ground not sitting next to me. Which kind of hurt me, but it won't happen again because im leaving tonight. When Sam sat down his shoulder brushed a table behind him causing him to grab at it and grit hit teeth. I bit my lip, I felt bad. "Let me take a look at that. I can help." I said sliding from my chair. "It's nothing." He said. "No. I've seen the way you react to the slightest bump to it." I said walking behind him. I sat on my knees. "Can you please take off your shirt." I asked. He obeyed and slid the blue fabric off his back. "It's not like I've never seen you topless before." I said making him blush.

I saw all the scars I didn't get to see before. There was one that was very distinctive it was huge on the right side of his back. I placed my finger on it and slid my finger down it, it was smooth. Sam shivered a little. "Sorry." I said and looked up at his gash. "Damn. Your fucked up." I said. His wound was red on the outside, it was infected. I got up and rummaged through a cabinet and got soap and water. I then went through his herb rack and found what I needed. I crushed the herb with the soapy water. I took a cloth I found on the side to my left. I dabbed it with the water and dabbed his wound. "Ahhhh." Sam was in more pain. "Sorry. When it stings it means its killing the bacteria and it's working." I said. I looked for more bandages, and came back. I wrapped his shoulder and tied the bandage off by his torso. "Thank you." Sam said. "You're welcome, I would let it dry so you don't ruin the awesome shirt." I said getting up. I was blushing.

I sat down on my chair looking at Sam. Him topless, cooking was really turning me on. I couldn't show it. "Sam im sorry to bring it up but…Did you really kill him? I mean my father." I asked scared of his eyes. Sam got up and sat next to me, and gently set his back up on the smooth wood. "It was raining. And I snuck out from our camp. I didn't get enough to eat, and the camp rule was eat enough or die. So I walked and found a house, I knocked and your father answered. He took me inside and gave me some food. We were laughing and joking but what I didn't realize is that Alec followed me and told the others. My headmaster….Thorn shouted for me. I walked outside and he beat me, your father took me away from him. Your father never did adopt me but I stayed with him for a while. He showed me how to control my anger, my shouts, and my fire. That's when he introduced me with you, I fell in love with you the second I saw you.

I stayed at your house for about a week. And your father knew I fell in love with you, he tried to get us together as much as possible. He thought I was part of the family, he gave me an elven dagger that was engraved, speaking of which can I have that back?" Sam asked as I remembered it was still with me. "I want to hold on to it for a bit longer." I said. "It's fine keep it." He said. "Thorn and the others came back for me. And I defended your father with everything I had. He was severely injured, He told me to just kill him so he wouldn't have to suffer. At first I refused, and then he said I had to do it to protect you. I did and I regretted every day. When I was back with Thorn I killed him but he bent the handle. I swore to watch over and to protect you. That day in the bar, I was protecting you." Sam had finished. I knew the truth and I didn't hate him as much, but I still hated him for a few things. Either way I was still running away. "So you did kill him just….for me?" I asked. "Yes." Sam said. I couldn't hold it in…my hand moved with lightning speed and I smacked him. I left a big red hand print. Sam didn't retaliate or anything, he took it. What is wrong with him.

I was full and ready for bed, "You can have me bed again. I will take the spare." Sam said. Rain was pouring on the roof. Then a bolt of lightning struck outside making me jump. "You can stay with me." I said. Sam turned around and looked at me. He smiled and I took his hand and held him to the bed. I laid down on the bed as Sam slid next to me. His bandages were off and his shoulder was perfectly fine now. But his shirt was off, and I was in my undergarments. I laid my hand on his smooth scared chest. I felt a scar and followed it with my finger, it went all the way down to the hem of his pants, but before I could do anything, Sam caught my hand. "Im sorry." I said. "It's fine. It's...im sore and tired." He said. I brought my hand back to the top of his chest, and printed imaginary circles on his chest. Sam was finally asleep.

I slid out of bed, and put my dress back on. I was climbing out the window when I remembered his dagger. I took the blade and stuck it in the nightstand. I was again climbing the window when I felt his eyes. I looked over at him with a worried face what he might do.

**Sam's Pov**

I tired, and I failed. I just want the pain to go away. "Im sorry." She said. "It's fine. You want to leave." I said. I was hurt again by her talons. I had trusted her, and she had used it against me. "I'll stay-" I cut her off. "Go. Im not stopping you, I failed, I just want the pain to go away." I said. "I want to stay! Please!" She yelled. "If you want to stay, why are you half way out the window with no weapon? You used me again, I trusted you and you used it to hurt me again." I chose my words carefully. I didn't want them to sting just send a message. But I could tell they stung. "I love you. I want to stay here with you! Please." She said trying to make things better. I wanted to sleep. I wanted it to stop. "Just go! I said looking at her eyes. I felt my eyes boil like last time, just with a little more hate, and anger. She slipped down the window outside. I was allowed to sleep again. To be at peace, but the pain, it was still there killing me.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Is Worth It

I was crying, the words stung like a poisoned sword to my heart. I really loved him I wasn't lying, I hurt him twice…and he hurt me. It was fair, but I wanted to be with him all the same. I wiped the tears away as much as I could and ran for my house. It was dark, and my vision was blurred from the tears. I ran faster and faster, until a man grabbed me, "Hello Las." It was the man that took away Sam. My eyes widened, he punched me and I was knocked out.

**Sam's Pov**

The sun was up and warm on my chest. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, I saw a man with a really bad stubble. _Yeah im not shaving,_ I said in my head. I splashed warm water into my face. I regretted what I did last night, I was just…angry. I couldn't control it, I….I…It felt like the dragon took over me. Was it even possible? I shook my head, then I heard a crash. "Liv?" I said standing there. No answer. I walked down the hall to the steps, "Liv. I'm sorry, I was just so angry last night. Can you forgive me?" Then the thing that knocked down a vase turned to me. It was Flynn.

"What are you doing here?" I said with so much hatred in my voice Talos would shiver. "Looking for you, Morwin has the girl. He wanted me to kill you." He said looking at me. Flynn was a good friend when we were kids, he was the only one I really liked, he was a friend. "Flynn I like you. I will let you leave now and when im finished with Morwin I'll contact you." I said looking at him. "Thank you. I didn't want to kill you anyway." He said before leaving, I walked back upstairs, and put my armor on. My cloak was worn, I got a crimson red one and put it on. I took the dagger in my nightstand and put it in its sheath and got Dawnbreaker and tightened it around my waist. This time I won't spare him, it ends today.

**Liv's Pov**

"Get off me!" I screamed as he walked into a ship with me on his shoulder. He dropped me and I was on my back on the wooden deck. "Nice to see you again las." The man said. "What do you want?" I said spitting in his face. "Nothing, just to see if your boyfriend will come and look for you." He said. "Well don't get your hopes up. Last night…we had…" my voice trailed off as I turned my head. "Awww, that's too bad, but at least we know no one's coming for you. So that means you're ours. Throw her in the brig, we'll see you soon." He said as another man came and grabbed me. I was thrown into a cold cellar cage.

I sat there just…thinking, waiting for Sam to appear and hold me. I wanted him to be here with me, to take the pain away. I regretted everything last night…I wanted to stay, I hurt him. He won't come….he hates me. I burst into tears, I still had my blue dress on. I ripped a little of the bottom off and had a wide strip of cloth in my hand. It reminded me of Sam, I threw it away in the corner. I was afraid to shout, I didn't want them to kill me after I put a huge gaping hole in their ship. I was scared….scared for my life.

**Sam's Pov**

I have to make it there. I swore I would protect her, to her father. Im not breaking this promise, I ran faster. My legs burnt and so did my thighs but I couldn't stop. I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life. My heart was pumping so hard, I thought my chest was going to burst. My heart was pumping pure adrenaline into my veins. If we get out of this I promise I will love her so much that the goddess Mara would slap the shit out of me.

I bet she doesn't even know im coming either. Finally Solitude, when I get on the ship and find her I will tell her everything. The ship was a few miles down the sea, I dove in the warm water, it was nice. The water I meant was nice. I swam faster and faster, I wasn't running out of energy any time soon. The stern was now clear in view, I grabbed onto whatever I could and climbed up the ship. I saw an open window, then I heard a scream from under me…

**Liv's Pov**

I heard footsteps on top of me. I thought I was just one of them, then two men walked into my cage thingy, "The boss told us not to do anything, or…anything bad. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him." He said grabbing at me, he tore some of my dress as I kicked him in the face. "You bitch." He said. Then the guy behind him spewed blood all over the floor. "Who's there? Come out!" He said. I was scared I didn't know who it was or doing. Then out of the darkness a hooded man came out. "Im out." He said. The man who ripped my dress lashed at the hooded one. The hooded man drew his sword which looked very familiar…Sam! "Sam!" I yelled. The perv that ripped my dress fell on the ground in a pool of blood.

Sam ran over to me and rubbed his rough hand on my cheek. I was crying again, "You came for me." I said falling into his chest. He stroked my hair, "Im sorry what I said last night, I was just…angry. I love you Liv. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He said before kissing me. It had been forever since I felt his soft lips on mine; I peeled his hood off to feel his silky hair. His beard was tickling my chin, he pulled back. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "We are leaving." He said.

We got to the middle of the deck and everyone was looking at us. A good 20 men or so, I was too weak to fight. Sam pushed me behind him, I peeked over his shoulder. "Hello Sam. Nice to see you again." The man said coming out of the crowd. "Hello Morwin. I see you still are a little….wounded by our last greeting." Sam said. Morwin was burnt on his entire left side of his face. "Fuck you and the girl. You both are going to die here." He said pointing to me. Sam pushed me back and drew his sword. "Thiers a flaw in this plan. You see, theirs this brick wall in front of this beautiful woman. And from the looks of the brick wall, it's un-breakable." Sam said standing there letting his cloak drop. The blades armor was the only thing on his body except his boots and steel Nordic gauntlets. "Fall!" Morwin yelled. And all the men came after Sam.

Sam deflected blow after blow. Sam thrusted his sword into three men at once, they all dropped with a big "THUMP!" on the wooden deck. Sam side stepped and swept a man, from under his legs with his sword then impaling him on the ground. Sam didn't see, but some men grabbed me and brought me to Morwin. "Drop the sword! And I might let her go." Morwin said putting a dagger to my throat. Sam just finished picking up a man and impaling him on a sword sticking up from a dead body. Sam looked over, he was panting. "The animal does have a weakness."

Sam stepped a few steps forward, "Whoa." Morwin said putting the dagger closer to my throat. Sam stopped, and dropped his sword. The remaining men pointed the tips of their swords at his neck, and placed him on his knees. There were only about 7 left, they were all in front of him. "Im so sorry Sam, you and the bitch have caused me a great deal of trouble." Morwin went on, "Im going to kill you both here." He said. "You know Morwin. Thorn always hated you, he loved me more than you. That's why he wanted to get to me so badly that night." Sam said raising his head. "If it were you or Alec, he wouldn't of wanted to find me so bad. He would have left you there. So you and all of this…you can stop trying to make him proud….he hated you…" Sam said looking at Morwin.

Morwin threw me to the side, "Fuck you! He loved me! He loved me more than everyone here! He told me you were a mistake. Enough gibbering, the woman dies!" He said walking towards me. He grabbed me, and slapped me. "If you don't let her go I will…" "You will what? Spit me to death." Morwin said. I looked at Sam whose eyes were becoming bright red…a color I've never seen. Sam's hands were filled with fire, Sam's eyes were fire balls, Sam was fire. I fell to the ground and crawled away so I could see everything in a safe distance. Sam levitated a foot in the air, the dragon was taking over.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sam yelled blanketing the while ship with fire, I ducked under a box. It lasted for about a minute. When I looked up everyone but Sam looked like statues, until the breeze picked up and blew them away like ash. Sam was laying on the ground, I ran over. "Sam!" I yelled running over to him. I got to my knees and looked at him, he wasn't breathing…he was…dead. "Don't leave me Samuel Blaize! I love you too much!" I said pounding on his chest, tears filled my eyes. My tears fell on his chest, until a bright light came down in front of me; I crawled back until I hit the post. The light looked like a dragon, and it went inside of Sam. It was too bright, I covered my eyes.

I lowered my hand to see Sam standing with his cloak blowing in the wind. His hood was off and he was looking out into the sea past Solitude. I got up and placed my hand into his rough one. "I love you too." I said kissing him. I pulled back and he put me in front of him, me and him were about 6'3 and I had to rest my head between his head and neck so he could see the orange sun set. "Im cold, can we go home now?" I asked. Sam laughed behind me. "Sure." He said, I was about to go to the left when Sam grabbed me and cradled me. I wrapped my hands around his neck.

We got to Sam's house. He opened the door and set me on his bed gently, I was walking away then stopped and peeled his armor off, and they fell on the ground with a "TONK!" Sam threw his cloak in the corner of the room. He was naked, in front of me. His scar painted a beautiful picture for me. He walked over to his wardrobe, I saw his…member, and it was huge. I gasped to myself. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Getting comfortable, why what does my lady need?" He asked. "To lay next to her." I said pulling the top of my dress down. Sam looked up and obeyed and slid in the bed next to me. I looked at him, and straddled him, his member pressing on my belly button. I pulled my dress over my head, and let my undergarments slide to the floor. Sam looked me up and down, I saw him lick his lips.

Sam flipped me on my back, and kissed me. He spread my lips and our tongues danced for a while. He kissed my cheek and kissed all the way down to my collarbone, "I thought you said you never did this before?" I asked. "Did I? Yeah about that…." Sam trailed off. He did it before, ok good so that means he knows what he's doing. I gasped when he took my nipple in his mouth. He nibbled on it, it was a pleasure pain. The he sucked on it, it was torture. I was getting more wet, I craved him, I wanted him. Sam slid his head down to my slit, and liked it. It was like I went to heaven, I gripped the sheets with my nails, I curled my toes, and felt my thigh muscles tighten. My legs were rest on his shoulders, I felt my climax getting closer, and closer.

I couldn't release yet, so I pulled Sam's head up my belly feeling his beard scratch my skin, it felt good, it reminded me I was his. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. I giggled, and flipped him over now it was my turn. I placed my hands on both sides of his collar and started down till I brushed his member. I gently grabbed it and it twitched, I giggled again, I couldn't help it. I licked it then I devoured it. I bobbed up and down finding the rhythm, I felt the sheets tighten, I guessed it was Sam. I knew he was in a state as I was, I felt his member grow harder and harder. "Liv…Im…gonna…." Sam's voice trailed off, and the salty liquid exploded into my mouth. I swallowed it.

Sam then put me where I was kneeling in front of him, he gripped onto my hips…gently. "Liv are you sure you want-" I cut him off. "Sam, I love you and I want to marry you. Please…" I said looking back at him. I felt him enter me, he gave me a few moments to get used to him. He pumped in and out, It never felt so good. He found his groove and made me feel like a princess, he made sure I was comfortable, and that he wasn't hurting me. He grew harder and harder even more. I moaned his named, he growled. He laid back and let me sit on him, I bounced up and down, feeling him go deeper and deeper. This was the best sex of my life, I arched my back and placed me hands on the back of the bed as I climaxed. I stopped, I looked and the look told him, "Im not done until you are" and he knew.

He flipped me on my back, and pumped hard into me. I was moaning more and more, Sam tore the G-Spot to pieces with his member. Sam gripped my legs but not bruising hard, I felt Sam tighten then I felt the warmth he gave off, and I rode it out with him. Until he gently slid our and laid on the bed next to me, we were both plastered with sweat and panting. "That felt amazing." I said sitting up. "Im glad I made you happy." Sam said. He got up and went through his wardrobe and threw me one of his shirts and he put on some shorts. I got out of bed and put some panties in as Sam opened the windows, then licking his thumb and pointer finger and put the candle out. He slid into bed next to me, the breezed felt good, I traced a scar on Sam's abs. "You are the prettiest thing I have ever laid eyes on." Sam said putting his arm behind me and pushing me closer to him. "I love you Sam" I said. "I love you Liv." He said back.

We fell asleep together and whole. I was happy now, and I've never felt more loved or comfortable around Sam. It felt good, and I know somewhere, my father was smiling at us…


End file.
